


The Blue Line

by uh_oh_my_lasagna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, wrote this in under 10 minutes so it’s short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_oh_my_lasagna/pseuds/uh_oh_my_lasagna
Summary: A beating heart. A poor liver. What does Connor lack to be Hank’s soulmate?In a world where androids can integrate with their own “red string of fate” by having a blue line connect them to the one they are destined to (but only by the same parts), Connor faces a serious problem while at work.A stand-alone fic.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Blue Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a Instagram dm for my friend LOL  
> Love ya babe ;)

Connor scanned his parts. Then he looked up at Hank and scanned him. A beating heart. A poor liver. Tendons and muscles.

He looked back down at himself.

He doesn’t see Hank’s soulmate.

“You’re just a fuckin’ computer,” Hank had said to him, sometime long ago. “Stop looking at all that soulmate crap. It’s not even real anyway.”

Connor knew it wasn’t. He _knew_ it. But he still couldn’t help lingering on the forums saying that androids could see a blue line connecting them to a similar part in their soulmate if they scanned them.

Like a finger to a finger. A knee to a knee. Stomach to stomach.

Connor looked up from his own empty, cold stomach.

A single blue line connected his thirium pump to something in Hank’s body.

A beating heart. A poor liver.

_It doesn’t match._

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” Hank groused.

Connor moved his gaze to his terminal.

_It doesn’t exist. It’s not real. Their parts don’t match._

“Nothing, Lieutenant,” he replied.

Between them, the line quivered.


End file.
